Dark Magic
Dark Magic is a dangerous and evil power that is able to effect change by magical means. Dark Magic is an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for evil purposes that deliberately cause harm in some way (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, or to injure and kill without regard or remorse for the life of others). The power is heriditary but can still be taken by another Witch. It seems Dark Magic can corrupt and grows stronger when one's life is threatened. Dark magic is usually associated with the "Left-Hand Path" belief systems, which value the advancement and preservation of the self and the pursuit of temporal and terrestrial goals, rather than the "Right-Hand Path", which elevates spirituality, the strict observance of moral codes and the worship of deities. Dark Witches Various dark witches appeared throughout the series. The name refers to all witches who tapped into their internal dark magic, either to perform something they could not with traditional magic or those who decide to turn to the dark side completely. One of the most notable examples of the former reason was with the original witch Lorena, whom conjured an imminent and horrendous benediction upon her former sister which contracted the beginning of the original congregation of immortals. She originally wanted to perform this through Spirit Magic. Viewing the spell to be considered an abomination, she was forced to tap into dark magic to enact the spell. Most of these witches originally served the Spirits and Nature. Due to certain circumstances in ther lives, they were forced to convert to dark magic. Notable Incidents *Ayana Bennett incinerating a vampire in a large destructive fire. *Lorena suffocating werewolves after she encountered them within the final confrontation. *Jamia Bennett destroying an isolated coffin and breaking Lorena's destructive spell. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Books of Shadows:' A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals and spells. *'Candles:' Materials used to amplify a witch's spells. *'Crystals: '''Materials used to amplify a witch's powers. *'Herbs and Roots:''' Materials used as ingredients for concocting witches potions. Spells Classified as Dark Magic *Resurrection Spell- Magic used to bring the the deceased back to life. Requires sacrificing another life, or channeling a large amount of power. *Dessication Spell- Used to stop the heart of a living (or undead) being. Requires stopping the hearts of both a vampire and human simultaneously. *Expression- An unnatural form of magic that involves channeling the souls of dead humans and releases darkness that cannot exist on Earth without corrupting and destroying it. Expression is considered extremely dark, perhaps moreso than dark magic. Because of it's horrible nature, many witches do not even consider it to be magic. *Transference Spell- Transfers a person's soul from their original body to another host body. It seems that both the host body and the transfer body must be alive (or undead) and cannot work if either body is destroyed. It is unknown what happens to the soul of the body being possessed during the possession. Also allows to bypass invitation barriers. The requirements are unknown, though it is hinted it requires blood from both bodies. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Tribrids